


Early Morning Dangly Shoe

by LadyDrace



Series: Junk Ficlets from Tumblr [93]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Happy Ending, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Marriage Proposal, POV Stiles, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8499247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: Stiles is still waiting for that pesky other shoe to drop, but maybe it never will. Might as well just carry on like it won't.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally [posted on Tumblr](http://ladydrace.tumblr.com/post/144971422956/bro-bro-bro-okay-b-ro-i-just-really-need-shifty) for the prompt:
> 
> _bRO BRO BRO OKAy b rO I JUST REALLY NEED *shifty eyes* *leans real close* *slides 20$ bill from disney monopoly* /the warm and sleepy morning habits of those two and how much they love and cherish each other i just- i just need some fluff jUST/_
> 
> Unbetaed. (And not a word about that silly title, ok. Not one word.)

”Mmmmmmhhhmmmm,” Stiles hums, as a slightly cold nose and a slightly less cold face squirms up against his neck, making him shudder before the contact warms both skin surfaces enough for him to relax again. But it’s too late, he’s awake now, and he groans softly in complaint before venturing to open his eyes.

 

Derek’s stupidly retro digital alarm clock tells Stiles it’s roughly seven am. Which is roughly three hours before he’d even remotely consider getting up. But, up or not, he’s definitely awake. He’s also super comfy, however, due in no little part to the super snuggly werewolf currently octopus-cuddling him, and it makes him smile despite the early hour.

 

He has to smile, _has to_ , every morning when he wakes up and realizes the past few years with Derek has in fact not been just a very pleasant and probably drug-induced hallucination. This is their lives now. No danger, no monsters. Just nine to five jobs and too little time off, pancakes on weekends, and picnics on full moons. Stiles spent at least two years waiting for the other shoe to drop, but wherever it’s dangling around up there, it’s certainly gathering dust by now. Hell, Stiles is about to put a ring on it. Derek, not the shoe, though maybe a good marriage proposal would make the damn thing go away for good.

 

But Stiles worries. It’s just his thing. It’s in his top three of greatest talents, right next to sarcasm and sucking dick.

 

The good news, though, is that he knows what Derek’s answer is going to be, because the dork had told Stiles quite bluntly barely a year into being an item that if Stiles ever asked, Derek would say yes. And that if he wanted Derek to ask, he should say so, because otherwise Derek would just wait for him to do it. It took Stiles a year to decide, another to actually buy a ring, and it’s been buried in his shoebox of ugly seasonal ties for at least six months.

 

Derek knows it’s there, of course, because _werewolf_ , but because he’s perfect and amazing he hasn’t pushed at all. And the whole _perfect and amazing_ part is what makes Stiles drag his heels so much, because he still can’t quite believe he deserves this. Some small part of him will always feel unworthy of being loved by Derek goddamn Hale.

 

As if sensing the mood change about to happen, Derek stirs, nuzzling his nose against Stiles’ neck a little more before lifting his head. One glorious revelation that Stiles had been unprepared for when starting this with Derek had been the unbelievable bedhead Derek is capable of, and it never fails to make him grin every single morning. This one is no different.

 

”Morning,” Derek rasps, and practically falls forwards onto Stiles’ face for a stale and lazy morning kiss. For a guy who used to be so alert that sleeping was only ever barely happening, he’s surprisingly lethargic in the mornings nowadays. And Stiles takes it for the declaration of trust it is.

 

”Mmmmmorning.”

 

”Stop thinking,” Derek mumbles against his lips. ”I can hear you thinking. Too early for thinking.”

 

”But I’m thinking about you, babe!”

 

Derek snuggles down on top of him again, obviously not ready to actually look alive yet. ”Which part?”

 

”Your butt, duh,” Stiles says into his ear.

 

”Lie, duh.”

 

”That sentence doesn’t even make sense, Der.”

 

”Shhh. No logic. Too early.”

 

”Spock would be disappointed in you.”

 

”Who cares, it’s not like he’d show it.”

 

”Oh, he’d show it alright. With, like, a whole eyebrow.”

 

Derek doesn’t seem to have a comeback to that, but that’s fine, it’s been a while since they felt the need to bicker all the time. And ain’t that just the kicker.

 

”Hey, Derek.”

 

”Mmm.”

 

”Let’s get married.”

 

”Mmmokay.”

 

Stiles frowns, because while he hadn’t expected surprise he’d sort of assumed there’d be a little more enthusiasm. ”… are you asleep?”

 

”No, Stiles, but I want to be.” He rubs his cheek slow and thorough against Stiles’ as he pulls his head up, as if in slowmotion, only to fall forwards again for another kiss without even opening his eyes. ”You know the answer. If you ever actually ask. And you can do that once I’m awake. Which is not now.”

 

And that’s all Stiles gets before Derek settles down again, squirms around half on top of him until he’s comfy, and promptly begins to snore. Rude. But, also, it’s a fair point. Derek deserves so much better than an impulsive blurted half-thought at ass o clock in the morning. He deserves to be wooed, like, all the way to Mars and back.

 

Stiles makes it to his second serving of Sunday pancakes before dropping to one knee in the kitchen, both of them still in their boxers. And because he’s a massive dork, Derek tells everyone every single detail of it with the biggest beaming smile. And Stiles regrets nothing.

 

Possibly for the first time in his life.

 

End.


End file.
